


Slices

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-06
Updated: 2006-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For green_queen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slices

**Author's Note:**

> For green_queen.

When Jensen opened the kitchen door, what he did not expect to find was icing hurtling towards his head. He ducked, and it hit the wall with a small splatter. "The hell?"

"Um. Oops." Jared looked up from where he was studiously crumbling a slice of cake between his palms. He had evidently just removed Christian's shirt from about his person, and was smearing icing and cream filling over his chest.

Jensen raised his eyebrows. "Starting without me?"

"Birthday boy got impatient," Jared grinned, beckoning him over. Christian merely smirked.

"Hey, it's my day, and I would like two willing sex slaves for my presents, please." His vowels slid. Jared swirled crumbs over his nipples.

"Damn, and I got you a pony. Guess I'll have to cancel that, then." Jensen leaned down and licked a little of the cream on Christian's collar bone.

"Was it a pink pony?" Christian brightened. "'Cause, if it was a pink pony I wanna trade."

"Hush," Jensen smiled, trailing his lips up Christian's neck to just under his ear. "We are far better than a pony. And why is this not chocolate cake?" he asked Jared.

"The chocolate cake comes later," he said, grinning like a cat.

"Oh, we are going to eat so well tonight," Jensen said, leaning to catch Jared's mouth. His tongue darted out, licked at Jared's lips. Christian ran one hand through his hair.

"Yes, yes we are," Jared said, grabbing another handful of cake.


End file.
